


Bit by Bit, Mind Torn Apart

by orphan_account



Series: Stupidly Torn to Pieces [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, i guess, i guess2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeyong couldn’t quite remember how he ended up there, at least not in that moment. The brief memories of tripping out of the car and practically being dragged up some building were slipping from his mind in the aroused haze. Mixed with the overwhelming scent of sweat and alcohol was the faint smell of expensive furniture and pricey walls, which led him to believe they’d made it to Johnny’s flat, but he couldn’t process his surroundings – didn’t even try, really – when his mouth was being forced open by another.//The sequel to "You Make Me Go Stupid", though you don't have to necessarily read it to understand this story.





	Bit by Bit, Mind Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> since i received lots of love and many requests for a sequel, here it is!  
> i hope i delivered something satisfying ^^

Taeyong couldn’t quite remember how he ended up there, at least not in that moment. The brief memories of tripping out of the car and practically being dragged up some building were slipping from his mind in the aroused haze. Mixed with the overwhelming scent of sweat and alcohol was the faint smell of expensive furniture and pricey walls, which led him to believe they’d made it to Johnny’s flat, but he couldn’t process his surroundings – didn’t even try, really – when his mouth was being forced open by another.

A door closing sounded somewhere in the place they’d entered, but Taeyong couldn’t really care for that either since his body was being pushed and jostled around until the back of his knees met the familiar edge of Johnny’s king sized bed. As his back landed on the soft sheets the brief memories of nights he’d spent there flashed through his clouded mind and made his cheeks warm up and an embarrassing whine crawl up his throat. The sound was swallowed by another mouth, sweeter and softer than the previous one, tongue wrapping around his own and licking its way in.

Everything was overbearingly hot, his whole body burned with every touch and the hoodie he still wore was doing nothing in his favor. The boys around him seemed to sense this as it was quickly thrown away and forgotten, replaced by hot hands and curious fingers exploring the now exposed skin.

Pathetically, he whined when there was no longer a mouth against his and he found himself forced to open his eyes. Embarrassment made his body flush even more when his gaze met five others, staring him down with lustful eyes and unmistakable arousal etched on their features. Jaehyun was the one to break the heavy silence, a hand on Taeyong’s head, fingers gently carding through his hair as he spoke:

“What do you want, Taeyong?”

It really wasn’t fair how relaxed he sounded. The boy in question dreadfully realized how ruined he already was, how much the others knew how to press his buttons and turn his mind into complete mush. Maybe seeing them equally fucked up, or at least a bit less composed, would help ease the warmth on his face, but all of them were eyeing him so confidently and expectantly and it made him wish for a hole to swallow him up and take him away, far from that place.

Instead of bothering with an answer, he whined. Jaehyun looked unamused as his grip on Taeyong’s hair tightened considerably.

“I asked you a question, pretty thing,” the younger said in an infuriatingly calm tone. Taeyong closed his eyes and searched for his voice.

“Anything,” he whispered. Jaehyun tugged his hair and forced his head back.

“That isn’t a proper answer, is it?” he said with a dangerous scowl.

“How about this,” Johnny’s voice started, “who do you want?”

And something about that question made a new wave of arousal spark inside of Taeyong – that or the ever present vibrator that seemed to double in vibrations with every passing second. He had surely gone crazy at this point, with so much yet so little stimulation torturing his already tired body. It was infuriating and embarrassing yet satisfying and arousing all at the same time. Who did he want? What a strange question that was for a boy in such a deep haze.

“All of you,” he croaked out, because it was true. There really wasn’t much else he could have said, there wasn’t someone he wanted since he craved all of their touches, all of their hands on him, all of their eyes on his body. But his answer did not seem to satisfy the hungry beasts around him, and for a few dreadful moments there was nothing but the heavy silence that said so much but voiced so little.

“Lee Taeyong,” Yuta said with a threatening tone to his usually sweet voice, “it really isn’t a question too difficult to answer.”

The problem: it was.

Taeyong, so lost in the world of desperation and lust, could barely muster two thoughts together, much less form an answer worthy of being accepted by those five boys. How cruel it was, the fact that they expected him to do something so beyond his limits. Amongst his scattered thoughts and unorganized state of mind, he managed to hear one of the others speak.

“This is pathetic,” Doyoung said in a dismissive tone that had Taeyong’s dick throbbing, “we should just leave him here for the rest of the night, keep the vibrator on the highest setting and tighten the cock ring. It’s what he deserves, isn’t it?”

No, he had not forgotten the excruciating ring of silicone tormenting him even further. If not for it, he wouldn’t have been in so much pain, would’ve gotten the sweet feeling of release long ago, much earlier into the night. Some part of him was grateful for it, glad it saved him from a different kind of embarrassment, but the other part, the majority, had cried out uselessly when Jaehyun had slipped the torturous object onto the base of his length.

“Would you like that, doll?” Ten’s voice was breathy, but composed and controlled nonetheless. The boy in question managed to shake his head. It’d happened before and he knew these devils would not hesitate to do it again. It had been a painful evening, the one when Doyoung and Jaehyun had left him helpless for hours on end, wrists tied up against the headboard and dick painfully hard as fingers fucked him open, never letting him release no matter how much he begged, no matter how many tears he shed.

He had loved it, but it would be too much.

“It sure seems like you want it, though,” Ten continued. Taeyong could only close his eyes and shake his head again. Jaehyun’s hand on his hair was still pulling harshly and the tug was beginning to hurt, but for some twisted reason, it only aroused him. Jaehyun knew this as his hold steadily tightened even more, urging a whine to slip from Taeyong’s lips.

With his eyes closed and only the sound of his own soft breaths to fill his ears, it really didn’t seem like there were five lust-starved devils waiting for him to pull himself together only for them to destroy him all over again. His dick was straining against his tight jeans, begging for any sort of touch, craving a thigh pressed harshly against it.

His breath hitched when feather-like fingers brushed against his collarbones, slowly dragging themselves lower, further down his slim body. They paused against one of his nipples and he couldn’t even try to stop his back from arching into the touch, nor the sharp breath he took in due to how sensitive everything was. But they paid little mind and quickly moved further down, stopping at his jeans and resting there patiently. He let out a shaky break, keeping his eyes shut.

“Tell us what you want us to do to you, doll,” Taeyong could’ve cum from Ten’s words and voice alone, “Tell us how to ruin you.”

And that was all it took for his precarious mind to pull itself together and congregate the best set of words, the proper thoughts, in order to say what the boys were asking of him. When he was able to find his voice again, the words flowed out smoothly and steadily. Ten pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead, and then to his lips, before bringing his mouth down to his jaw, kissing and biting the sensitive spots while his hand began dragging down the constricting jeans.

Jaehyun had let go of his hair and helped drag the pliant boy’s body further up the bed so his legs were no longer dangling off the edge. There were hands all over him, on his legs, on his arms, wherever they could find a bare patch of skin, but all those hands seemed to take so much care as to not touch his crotch, now only covered by the thin but tight layer of fabric from his briefs. His hips bucked up, but it was useless; there wasn’t anything there to grant him the smallest bit of relief, absolutely nothing at all.

He would have whined, but the sound was swallowed by Yuta’s sweet mouth tinted with the slightest hint of alcohol. Kissing Yuta was an unexplainable experience, there weren’t enough words to describe how it felt to have their tongues against each other, to have their teeth clash every so often when things got too heated. Ordinarily, Taeyong would have been so lost in the kiss that he wouldn’t have paid even the slightest bit of attention to whatever the hell was going on around him, but Ten’s teeth biting down on his sensitive skin and the fingers circling his nipples were quite hard to ignore.

When these fingers pinched hard, twisting the buds mercilessly, not even Yuta’s mouth was enough to muffle the sounds that Taeyong made. He could feel how wet he was in his underwear, knew he’d been leaking precome ever since the vibrator was pushed inside him, and it only served to make him even more desperate for the right touch. Someone began biting and nipping at the insides of his thighs and that was what made him pull away from Yuta’s kiss with a gasp.

“Please,” he begged, hips continuously bucking up into the nonexistent touch, “Please touch me.” He looked down and locked eyes with Doyoung, who had one of his hands on his legs, fingers teasingly slipping under the briefs as a smirk grew on his face.

“That’s exactly what we’re doing, Yong,” said Johnny, without even pausing the torture on his nipples, constantly twisting and pulling at the rosy buds.

As Taeyong felt his bashfulness slowly seeping away and his confidence rising with every touch of skin against skin, the sounds he was making were becoming less constricted and held back. Holding a lustful gaze was no longer as difficult as moments before, but it still made his cheeks burn and his dick twitch inside those damned briefs.

“You know what I mean,” the pliant boy grumbled, furrowing his brows and pouting his lips for the extra measure. It seemed to work as Jaehyun, who’d been marking up his thighs with bruises and kisses, caught his eyes and immediately there was a hand on the waistband of his briefs, tugging them down slowly as to drive Taeyong crazy.

Yuta was about to kiss him again, but Doyoung grumpily pulled him away and forced Taeyong’s mouth against his, licking his way inside and practically fucking his tongue down his throat. Every touch stood out; Johnny’s fingers still tormenting his nipples, Ten’s mouth licking and biting his neck – that would be absolute hell to cover up later – Yuta smoothing out the soft skin of his legs, Jaehyun’s hands teasing the area around his dick, nearly touching him only to pull away.

This time, when his hips bucked up, his unclothed dick met Jaehyun’s hand and the contact had Taeyong moaning around Doyoung’s tongue. For a very brief moment he feared Jaehyun would pull away, being the sadistic boy he was, worried the boy would say Taeyong had misbehaved. Perhaps if it were just the two of them, the younger would have done just that and even more, would have punished him for being such a disobedient pretty thing. But at that moment, with all of them growing more desperate with every one of Taeyong’s soft moans, there really wasn’t a place for such punishment.

It was safe to say the boy was pleasantly surprised when he felt Jaehyun’s unmistakable hand grab his intimacy, fingers just the perfect length to wrap around it. He was so sensitive, so, so sensitive, he could feel every millimeter of skin dragging against his dick, intensifying everything he felt by hundreds. His voice had become high pitched and unrecognizable, so different from his usual tone, even if it was muffled by Doyoung’s rough mouth.

A bottle cap opening sounded through the room and Taeyong nearly choked when he felt a cool liquid dripping directly on his dick. Jaehyun’s hand spread the liquid all over his length, making the most ungodly sounds as he twisted his wrist and dragged his fingers up and back down. Doyoung pulled away and Taeyong didn’t bother closing his mouth or biting his tongue, he helplessly let the moans and whines slip past his parted lips along with breathy pleas and desperate mumbles.

“Open up, doll,” Ten whispered against his ear, “You’ll let me fuck your mouth, won’t you?”

Taeyong immediately let his jaw go slack and tilted his head to the side, whimpering at the mere thought of having his tongue on Ten’s heavy cock. It was no secret the boy got off to giving people head, often craved for it. Ten seemed to know that, also seemed to love it since whenever they’d fool around, at some point Ten had Taeyong on his knees with a hand on the back of his head, forcing his mouth deeper down the length of his dick.

The light touch of the head of Ten’s cock against his lips had him letting out another set of lewd sounds and senseless words. He could already taste his arousal and when the other boy started pushing in, he let his eyes flutter close yet again, conceding his body for the other’s pleasure.

His senses were already heightened by all the foreign touches and it truly wasn’t hard to miss the fingers circling around his entrance. His walls were oversensitive with the insistent vibrations and, frankly, they were beginning to ache, but not necessarily in a bad way. The vibrator wasn’t that big at all and Taeyong was so desperate for something, anything, to replace the infuriating object and fill him up, stuff him with what he desperately needed at that point.

Johnny had let go of his nipples, which was a relief yet frustrating at the same time – those fingers had been torturing him, yes, but they’d been bringing him closer to the edge along with all the other touches against his skin. Instead, the tall boy’s hands were kneading his flesh, dipping down his back and forcing him to arch up as his knuckles mapped out the knobs of his spine. His nipples, although freed from the torture, were raw and entirely oversensitive, making him flinch when they rubbed against someone’s shirt.

Taeyong’s brows furrowed and his eyes opened just enough for him to spot the others still adorning their terribly hot clothing, though both Yuta and Doyoung had rid themselves of their shirts and the others had theirs almost completely unbuttoned. It was baffling to be the only one stripped completely of his clothes and he expressed this the best way he could with a dick in his mouth, whining pathetically and pointedly glaring at the garments. In response, Ten groaned, leaning over and threading his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, and Johnny smirked, peeled off his clothing and urged the others to do the same.

Before the boy’s eyes fluttered shut again, he caught a glimpse of Doyoung’s fingers prying around his entrance and lightly dipping in but never fully entering and moving the way Taeyong wanted. But when Ten pushed deeper into his mouth, the tip of his dick grazing against his throat, and the pliant boy gasped as much as he could afford, Doyoung suddenly didn’t care about teasing. He shoved one finger, only slightly coated in the lube dripping from Jaehyun’s hand on his cock, in at once, tightening the space around the offensive object inside him. This set a train reaction as Taeyong tried to snap his legs shut, only for them to be forced apart by many hands, moaned around Ten, which made him hiss and push himself even further inside the wet cavity, and reached a hand down to wrap it around Jaehyun’s because there were too many sensations at once, but his thin wrists were grabbed and pinned on the bed over his head.

He was squirming and twisting around in the sheets but none of them stopped or even bothered to slow down their actions – they did the exact opposite, in fact. Doyoung found a rhythm and steadily fucked him with the single digit, forcing the vibrator even deeper inside his hypersensitive hole. Johnny still had his hands on Taeyong’s back when he leaned down and latched his mouth onto one of the boy’s delicate nipples, pressing a flat tongue against it and softly biting down. He was almost certain he would have been screaming if Ten had not pulled out and pushed back in even rougher than before, going deeper with every thrust inside his mouth.

Yuta, like all of them, knew Taeyong well, had learned long ago which buttons to press in order to strip the boy of his sanity. He knew that biting down on the dip of his protruding hip bone would make him roll his hips up, and licking around his navel had him trembling and twitching. Jaehyun was constantly switching between quick, rough strokes that made Taeyong swear he would cum and slower ones that triggered goosebumps all over his skin.

It was entirely too much, but it was far from enough.

Doyoung didn’t take his time with adding a second finger, although he was more careful this time around, slowly pushing it in next to the other. Someone seemed to have gotten a hold of the controller as the rhythm inside the boy changed yet again, making him wonder how far they would take this stupid game of theirs.

Not too far, apparently. Taeyong felt the provoking object being tugged and slowly pulled out of him with an ungodly sound. The boys all froze for a few seconds as Doyoung dragged it out, watching the way Taeyong twisted and listening to his moans as if they were music. When his body was finally freed from the torturous vibrations, he let out a whine so lewd there weren’t even enough words to describe it, though he couldn’t tell if it was from relief or lack thereof.

As quickly as they’d stopped, they resumed what they’d been doing. Doyoung used the two fingers to fuck and stretch him open, making way for a third that had him rolling his hips down to meet the short thrusts. Every single touch, despite the burn of hot skin against skin, made him moan in pleasure and wordlessly ask for more.

Taeyong absolutely loved being fucked by fingers, especially when they belonged to Doyoung. They weren’t as long as Johnny’s and not nearly as thick as Jaehyun’s, but they worked absolute wonders inside the pliant boy. The way Doyoung twisted them and slowly dragged them out only to quickly thrust back in would have made him cum, certainly. When the boy curled the digits up, Taeyong’s spine left the bed yet again, body tensing as a silent scream left his stuffed mouth. The problem, though, wasn’t that Taeyong didn’t want to be fucked by Doyoung’s godlike fingers, it was just that he’d much rather have something else – something both thicker and longer – fill him up and drive him insane.

A solution was quickly found for this problem, since the fingers pulled out completely – which may or may not have left Taeyong whining like a brat – and the boys shifted around him, whispering things he couldn’t quite catch. Ten pulled out of his mouth so his body could be easily adjusted with his back no resting on the mound of pillows. His eyes met Yuta’s as the boy settled between his legs, placing his hands on Taeyong’s thighs and spreading them even further apart. Doyoung was quick to grab his briefly freed wrists and press them against the bed’s headboard – this made him feel impossibly smaller amongst the five boys. It was embarrassing, but before he could shy away, Ten gripped his jaw and slipped back in, giving him something to distract him from the ever present embarrassment.

When he felt the tip of Yuta’s dick press against his entrance, he thought he’d completely lost it. But when the other boy pressed in, filling him up with the entirety of his length, Taeyong saw stars. Having stayed so long with the frustrating toy stimulating him nonstop had made his body into an even more sensitive mess than it already was, and he could feel every tiny bit of skin against skin, burning him and pushing him closer to his distant release.

No matter how many times he fooled around with these boys, every single night spent in one of their beds or every quick fuck they shared never failed to amaze and overwhelm him with all kinds of sensations. Yuta fucked him just the way he knew Taeyong loved, making use of his slim body and gripping onto his hips so hard they’d surely bruise. Jaehyun was still painfully jerking him off, taking his time with dragging his hand throughout the boy’s length and not even bothering to match Yuta’s steady rhythm, who couldn’t care less about the pace Ten had set up in Taeyong’s mouth. The mismatched patterns were turning him into a mindless body overwhelmed with stimulation and the cock ring taunted him as he felt himself almost tip over the edge.

Making Taeyong cry during these situations was, surprisingly, extremely difficult – unless you were Jung Jaehyun, a sex-driven sadistic dominant that could make even Johnny Seo, another sex-driven slightly less sadistic dominant, lose his mind. But even without Jaehyun’s voice whispering the nastiest things anyone could ever imagine into his ear, Taeyong found himself desperately trying to keep in the water starting to puddle in his eyes, which was proving to be extremely difficult.

He felt the first tear trickle down his cheek when Jaehyun pressed his palm flat against the sensitive head of his dick, keeping it there and increasing the pressure as Taeyong’s hips tried to flinch away. The other boy didn’t stop there, continued jerking him off, pressed the head in between his thumb and his finger and played with the slit as the desperate boy twitched and writhed. He attempted to pull away from the dick in his mouth, but Ten was quick to grab the back of his head and shove him further down until his nose was nuzzling the hairs at the base.

The coil in his stomach was beyond painful at that point and the infuriating feeling of being neglected the sweet taste of release made the second tear flow down, then the third, then the fourth and so on. His brows were furrowed but his eyes were still open and stared down at the boy fucking into him, who stared back with a gaze twice as powerful than before. Taeyong’s legs twitched and kept on trying to snap shut, but Johnny had his stupidly large hands on his thighs, forcing them to spread apart. Doyoung still had one hand on his wrists, but the other was working on his own dick as his eyes trailed down the boy’s gorgeous body.

Yuta paused, shifted slightly and set a new pace that was absolutely ruthless, hitting Taeyong’s sweet spot with every snap of his hips. His low grunts had the boy whining and moaning around Ten, who’s thrusts were getting more rapid and frantic and – god, Taeyong couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much. He wanted to scream and beg for them to take off the ring, wanted to rip his wrists away from Doyoung’s hold and take it off himself if they neglected him for any longer. But he didn’t, could only afford to shudder and twitch as the coil kept on tightening, tightening, tightening.

Ten’s orgasm came unannounced, surprising Taeyong so much he nearly choked on the sudden liquid bursting inside his mouth. He had half the mind to swallow, but some of it trickled down his chin and when his eyes met Ten’s he knew he looked breathtaking, so incredibly lewd that the other had to close his eyes and throw his head back as he slowly pulled out with a deep moan.

Without something in his mouth to muffle the unholy sounds he was making, he felt another wave of embarrassment wash him over and tilted his head to the side, looking anywhere except at the boys watching him so intently. He was still crying because of the way Jaehyun touched him and the ferocity with which Yuta drilled into him. He truly didn’t know what to expect – wasn’t expecting anything else, really – but it certainly wasn’t Jaehyun’s insanely rough voice loudly sounding over all the other noises.

“This pretty thing looks so nice all fucked up, doesn’t he?”

Taeyong’s orgasm hit him like a truck would hit a deer in the headlights, completely throwing him off whatever was left of his tracks and making him wonder if he’d ever been sane to begin with. As he arched his back and sucked in a sharp breath, his entire body tensed and, with a shaky moan and shuddering limbs, he exhaled.

However, the relief wasn’t there, the coil in the pit of his stomach was still painful and his throbbing dick twitching in Jaehyun’s hold was impossible to ignore. Words were slipping past his lips along with soft sobs, his entire body twitched and flinched with every one of Yuta’s thrusts straight on his oversensitive prostate. The hand on his dick finally left and as much as a relief that was, Taeyong still found himself crying and begging for anyone to remove the cock ring. Fingers gently but firmly grabbed his jaw and forced him to tilt his head up. The moment Yuta came inside him, stuffing his cock as deep as it would go and freezing for a few seconds, Doyoung’s lips met his and he was distracted yet again by the kiss, by the tongue wrapping around his and by the teeth clashing against his own.

Almost immediately after Yuta pulled out, there was something inside him. He didn’t even have to look down to know the slim and long fingers belonged to Johnny, who pried him open with three digits, not even bothering with giving him a break as they instantly curled up, hitting his prostate head on, which made him pull away from the kiss so he could stuff his nose into Doyoung’s neck and let out an incredibly pathetic sob.

“Good boy,” Johnny said, because he was an absolute bitch that knew how to ruin the poor boy. The oversensitivity from the dry orgasm was slowly fading and if Johnny had given him just two or three more minutes with only fingers inside him, he was sure he’d be able to recover at least a grain of his sanity, but the cruel boy had other plans for him.

It was no secret that Johnny was big, in many forms. He was a big softie with an enormous heart, for example. He was tall, had a broad chest and wide shoulders. But the biggest part of him stayed hidden from the world’s eyes, tucked inside his pants and waiting for its chance to fool around.

Johnny’s dick was huge, and Taeyong unfortunately let that fact slip from his mind when he suggested the idea not too long ago.

Frankly, they were all big, bigger than Taeyong himself – perhaps he was a bit of a size queen. But Johnny’s dick couldn’t even be compared to any other’s, that thing was huge and simply thinking about it made his eyes roll back – he was definitely a bit of a size queen. He was painfully reminded of the inhuman size as Johnny pushed in, slowly and cautiously dragging out all kinds of sounds from the boy’s ruined throat.

“So pretty, so good for us,” Doyoung whispered against his ear and licked down his neck, marking him up even more. His mouth fell open as Johnny rolled his hips, carefully letting Taeyong get used to the size before he began thrusting, slowly and shallowly to start off. It was like his dick grazed against every possible sweet spot inside him, sending his mind to overdrive. For a few moments, it was only this; the large boy softly fucking him, letting him take his time to catch his breath and really get used to it all.

Taeyong made the mistake of openly his eyes and instantly his gaze met Jaehyun’s. The other boy had his hair messed up and a seemingly innocent smirk on his face, casually leaned on one of his hands while the other pumped his own dick. Jaehyun was thick, Taeyong should have taken that into consideration as well.

But it was too late to tell them to stop – he didn’t want to stop, he’d make that night last forever if he could – and as Johnny kept up with the steady pace, he felt Doyoung’s fingers swipe across the rim of his stretched out hole before one of them delicately dipped inside. Taeyong couldn’t even afford to make anymore sounds as the digit followed Johnny’s rhythm and fucked him shallowly. He was sure his back had broken at this point, from how much he’d been arching it off the sheets and twisting around.

Doyoung attempted to distract him with another kiss, but even the sweet mouth against his wasn’t enough to make him ignore the feeling of a second finger joining the other, scissoring him open and stretching him beyond his limit. Then a third that scent him to another dimension for a few brief seconds. Johnny and Doyoung quickly set a pattern inside him while Jaehyun inched closer, softly dragging his fingers down the pliant boy’s torso and effectively making him whimper.

When Doyoung pulled his fingers out, Taeyong had to close his eyes and bite his lip as to mentally prepare himself, though he no longer had any mind to prepare. Johnny halted his movements and shifted to the side just enough for Jaehyun to fit beside him in between the boy’s open legs. Doyoung let go of his wrists and Yuta immediately grabbed one, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the soft skin. It was soothing and strangely intimate, but Taeyong barely had time to think about this as he felt the head of Jaehyun’s dick nudging his entrance.

The other boys were quite obviously trying to distract him; Yuta gently pressing his lips to the boy’s arm, Doyoung biting and kissing down his neck and Ten smoothing the skin of his long legs, and he would have appreciated the effort, really, but at that moment nothing would’ve been able to get his attention, not with Jaehyun starting to push in. The five boys collectively sucked in a sharp breath when the boy was fully inside and Taeyong gasped as his entire body seemed to give up.

“Jesus,” Taeyong moaned, surprising himself with his still functioning vocal cords, “Mary. Fuck.”

“You’re doing so good, doll,” Ten said while he kneaded the boy’s calf, “So, so good.”

“Please,” he sobbed, “Take it off, please, please…”

Jaehyun thrust in just as Yuta wrapped a hand around Taeyong’s dick. It was messy and the lack of rhythm drove him insane, but it felt indescribably amazing. The coil in his stomach hurt so fucking bad and he swore he’d have to go through yet another dry orgasm, but Yuta’s skilled fingers tugged at the silicone ring torturing him. Taeyong couldn’t remember the brief moments after Yuta pulled the cock ring off his length, only the faintest memory of Jaehyun grunting and Johnny stuffing himself deeper before he came with a rough moan.

Then he pulled out and the boy was all Jaehyun’s to ruin.

He came the second the other boy started pounding into him, let Yuta drag out the pleasure as he twisted his wrist around his length while robes of cum landed on his stomach. He dragged it out until Taeyong was writhing and begging him to stop, and he would have if not for Johnny’s voice.

“Keep touching him.” So he was more sadistic than he’d thought.

Yuta did what he was told, continued jerking him off the exact same way he was doing before. Taeyong reached down and tried to rip the hand away from his dick, but, like before, both his wrists were grabbed and pinned to the headboard. He sobbed as Jaehyun continued fucking into him with that animalistic pace of his and Yuta still touched him painfully. His body writhed on the bed and he recoiled every time a thumb slid over his slit.

It was surprising he hadn’t passed out yet, even more shocking when he remained completely cautious as a third orgasm ripped through him. A pathetic amount of cum trailed down his length but Yuta didn’t seem to care and kept on dragging his hand up and down.

Jaehyun finally came and Taeyong’s body instantly fell slack as Yuta let go of his dick and all the stimulation came to a stop. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths as he let everything finally settle in. Some of the others were panting, the rest were following the boy and breathing heavily, but there was a peaceful and warming sense to the quietness.

“Taeyong, you’re hot as fuck,” Ten bluntly broke the silence. Taeyong simply grunted, too fucked out to even bother with a proper answer. He felt the other boy shift. “Hey,” Ten started, “Open your eyes.” He did, and immediately regretted it. “I said you’re hot as fuck.”

Taeyong hated how flustered he got when he met Ten’s eyes and spotted the smug smirk tugging at his lips. He wished he could have helped how warm his cheeks got or how he couldn’t hold the gaze and had to tilt his head away. But he couldn’t.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Johnny questioned.

“I have no idea,” said Yuta, with a lazy smile, “but we need to do it again.”

“Oh, fuck no.” Taeyong whined, bringing his hands up to cover his face. His treacherous body was flushed a bright red from the tips of his ears down to his chest.

“Come on, Yong, we all know how much you loved having four dicks in you in the span of half an hour,” Doyoung teasingly said.

“Wait,” Johnny frowned, “what about you, Doyoung?”

“All taken care of,” the boy in question replied with a dismissive hand.

“You know, I was very surprised when Yong agreed to the vibrator thing.” Jaehyun pensively said.

“Me too,” Yuta added, “I mean, we all know he’s a kinky little shit, but agreeing to have a vibrator up your ass in public is a whole other level, truly surprised me.”

“I’m glad he agreed, though,” Ten said, “That was arguably the best fuck I’ve ever…”

“Oh my god, stop talking as if I weren’t right here beside you guys and get me a goddamn towel,” Taeyong groaned. The boys chuckled and both Johnny and Doyoung got up and left the room.

Taeyong was truly too fucked out to process the many things happening around him. In the end, the two boys brought him the warm towel and a cold glass of water, but he crashed as soon as Jaehyun covered his naked body with the soft blankets.

Doyoung was right, though he’d never admit it. It really had felt amazing to have that many dicks inside him. And perhaps they’d do that again, but not anytime soon because as he slipped into the world of slumber, he could no longer feel his limbs, or his lips, or anything, really. Though he could feel the arms wrapped around his waist and the many soft lips that pressed against his temple.

Sometimes he wondered what to call them. Monsters, devils, idiots. Five unfairly handsome boys with nice dicks and a good sense of how to drive him insane. _Something more_.

For him, it did not matter what they were, as long as they were there, with him, beside him.

Stupid monsters, devils, idiots that made him feel stupidly warm.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> smut isn't my best area hfjiksgabk  
> if you have time, please check out my other stories!
> 
> (english isn't my first language, so i sincerely apologise if there were too many mistakes)  
> once again, thank you!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
